memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith Dart
Wraith Darts are single-pilot ships used by the Wraith both for combat missions or culling human planets. Overview The primary role of a Dart is the culling of humans to provide the Wraith with their food supply. They are small enough to fit throughand Spacegates but are most often dispatched from a [[Hive ship] which carries hundreds of Darts, stored in large hangar bays. Wraith cruisers also house Darts, but it is unknown how many such a ship carries. During a culling, the Darts make use of their transport beams to capture as many humans as possible, which are later re-materialized on the Hive ships or other locations. Darts are also used as fighters deployed against other ships of similar size, to attack a bigger target in large swarms or to protect their mothership. The pilots seem willing to sacrifice themselves by ramming targets or intercepting enemy fire such as Drone weapons and will generally start a suicide attack if their Hive is destroyed. Darts can take heavy losses if they are deployed in the middle of the battle against another Hive. There have been cases of a human flying a captured Dart: John Sheppard has flown a Dart twice and both times used its capture ability to rescue people. Lieutenant Aiden Ford was able to fly one once, but his lack of experience and knowledge resulted in him crashing his. Varelon, a Genii spy who spent four years disguised as a Wraith worshipper was also capable of flying one. Technology Since the Wraith Dart is capable of traveling through a Stargate, it is equipped with its own Dial Home Device to dial the nearest Stargate, similar to a Puddle Jumper. Like all Wraith ships, the Dart has an organic design. When the Dart approaches its mothership, it automatically activates an autopilot which flies the ship until it lands to allow for smooth docking. If the Dart has something stored in its storage bay, the Dart gives the pilot the option of re-materializing the cargo. The Dart's canopy appears to be a type of energy field that protects the pilot and becomes completely opaque. To fly it, the canopy uses a giant Heads up display projected on the roof of the cockpit that shows all information (in Wraith language) required to pilot the Dart. As the main role of a Dart is to cull humans, they are equipped with a transport beam device that sweeps the ground, dematerializing targets and storing them in the Dart's cargo bay. Humans are not permanently harmed by being captured in this manner although they are unconscious when rematerialized. The beams have also been used to transport Wraith soldiers to and from the surface of a planet, serving as a troop transport in addition to a culling craft. The culling beam can also be used to scan targets. The stun effect appears to be optional as when the Dart is used as a transport, the Wraith within do not emerge stunned and the few times humans have used the Dart for a similar role, the transported humans also emerged without being stunned afterwards. Offensive and defensive systems s]] The Darts are equipped with a forward-firing pulse energy weapon which is powerful enough to destroy an F-302 or Puddle Jumper with one well-aimed shot. It is capable of shooting down missiles before they reach their targets. The Dart lacks any shielding or regenerative armor like larger Wraith ships, so it can easily be destroyed by Drone weapons and Wraith energy weapons, or even Federation phasers. It can also be damaged by small arms such as phaser rifles. Its only shielding comes in the form of a canopy, which acts like a hull for the cockpit. The Dart is equipped with a self-destruct device. In battle, Darts make frequent use of their transport beam, either to beam away enemy troops or to transport their own troops on enemy territory. Gallery Wraith Dart cockpit.jpg|Wraith Dart cockpit and controls Wraith Dart into Orbit.jpg|Wraith dart flying into orbit Wraith Dart culling beam.jpg|The culling beam of a Dart activating Wraith Dart cockpit forcefield.jpg|Cockpit forcefield activating WraithDartRearSearchAndRescue.jpg|The rear of a Dart File:WraithDartCockpit.jpg|A Dart's canopy display Category:Wraith starship classes